


Big hero 7

by pokeranger21



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Thunderbirds
Genre: Big Hero 6 AU, Gen, I need help, Thunderbirds AU, gordon scott and virgil aren't related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: Alan Tracy; graduated high school at 13 spends his time doing illegal bot fights. but when his brother dies in a fire he sets out to find the person who did it along with his brother's medical robot and best friends. Will they be able to rise up to the challenge?
Relationships: Alan Tracy & EOS, Alan Tracy & John Tracy
Kudos: 8
Collections: Thunderbirds au





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so chapter 1 is done! hope you like it and depending on how this goes I may or may not do the series as well.

To be fair to wasn't Alan's fault. Well, maybe it was. He knew that betting on bot fighting was illegal but since graduating high school at 13 he figured he had nothing else better to do with his time. And to be fair it wasn't his fault that Yama was a sore loser and sent his grunts on him. He was lucky that his older brother John was able to save him from them, but they were unfortunately caught by the police. Alan looked up and grinned nervously at his older brother who was unfortunately cramped in the same cell as the other bot fighters who were also caught. As Alan was underaged he was put in a separate cell, just then a police officer opened his cell door and handed back his bot. (the same one that Hiro uses) "your uncle signed you out. Try and not do this again" the officer warned him as a few more officers got his brother out. They were then led out were their uncle Lee was waiting for them "John! Alan! yare you ok?" he asked "yeah" "we're fine" "oh good. Then what were you, two knuckleheads, thinking?!" he half-yelled at them while yanking their ears and dragging them to his car. "For ten years, I have raised you!" he ranted as he drove and the brothers rubbed their ears keeping silent. They knew better from experience to not interrupt their uncle while he ranted. "Have I been perfect? No! Do I know anything about kids? No! Do I know anything about parenting? No! Should I have picked up a book? Maybe!" he continued as they reached the cafe "where was I going with this? I had a point!" "we're sorry uncle Lee," John said "We love you" Alan added "well, I love you too" uncle Lee sighed as he opened the door and walked in "I had to close early because of you! On poker night!" he grabbed a doughnut and stroked his tabby cat; Alfie who was sleeping on the countertop and took a huge bite. "Stress eating! Because of you!" he said to them "come on Alfie" he said, grabbing another doughnut and walking out of the room, Alan and John took this opportunity to go to their room. "you better make this up to uncle Lee before he eats everything in the cafe," John said. 'The lucky cat cafe' was their uncle's pride and joy and they both knew that if the cafe closed down he would be devastated and they both loved their uncle Lee and he had raised them both after their parents died in the car crash. "I know" Alan said, not paying attention as he logged onto his computer "and I hope you learned your lesson bonehead" "absolutely" Alan answered, spinning his chair to face him "wait, are you thinking about going bot fighting again?!" John exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at a map pinpointed with different locations "there's another one happening three blocks away in half an hour, I can get there on time if I hustle" Alan answered "When are you going to stop this and start doing something with that big brain of your?" John asked and tapped his forehead "and do what? Go to collage like you so people can tell me stuff I already know?" Alan scoffed and pushed John's hand away "what would mom and dad say?" John half sighed half groaned and ran a hand through his red hair "I don't know, they died when I was three remember?" Alan mumbled as he stood up and grabbed his bot, John sighed and rubbed his face before grabbing a helmet. "hey," he said, catching his brother's attention and tossed him the helmet "I'll take you there" "Really?" Alan asked in disbelief as John grabbed his helmet that was hanging by the stairs "yeah, I figured since I can't stop you from going then I can at least keep you safe. besides after what happened tonight I figured I can't let you out on your own" John answered and ruffled Alan's blonde hair Alan shrugged his shoulders, "sweet" he said and climbed down the stairs, they quietly snuck past uncle Lee who was still 'stress eating' and drove off into the night.  



	2. Nerd lab and EOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan meets the gang and EOS

  
Alan frowned when John took a wrong turn and went in the opposite direction of where the bot fight was happening

"where are you going? The bot fight is that way!" he shouted over the motorcycle's engine waving his arm behind him

"relax, I just have to pick something up" John assured him as he drove into the 'San Fransokyo Insitute of Technology' or 'SFIT' and parked in front of the 'Ito Ishioka lab'. "Here we are," John said standing up and taking off his helmet, Alan rolled his eyes and sighed as he followed his brother into the building.

"Is this going to take long?" he asked impatiently as they walked through the seemingly endless hallway

"relax doofus, we'll be in and out" John reassured him "besides you've ever seen my lab before"

"oh great, I get to see your nerd lab," Alan said sarcastically as he followed John into the lab but quickly jumped back a voice called "heads up!" and a black motorcycle sped past him. He watched as the driver rode over to a counter and hung the bike on some hooks before taking a wheel off to inspect it before tossing it back where it immediately flew back into place as they walked away. Alan had a closer look around and saw amazing machines all around him, there were two robotic ping pongs arms by the ping pong table, a cat in hover boots, a small white robot running around and much more. He walked over to the bike and saw that the wheels were not connected to the bike at all, running a hand through the space he could just feel a small current of electricity "Electromagnetic suspension?" he muttered.

"Hey!" a voice behind him made him jump, he looked back and saw the motorcycle rider still wearing their helmet

"hey Kayo, this is my brother Alan," John said appearing behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, 'Kayo' pulled off their helmet to reveal an Asian woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail, she looked at him from top to bottom as if inspecting him before nodding

"Welcome to the nerd lab," she said before walking over to her bike,

"I've never seen a bike with electromagnetic suspension before," he said to her as John leaned against her bench

"yep, zero suspension plus zero resistance means a faster bike" Kayo replied spinning a wheel "but not fast enough" she then grabbed the wheel and tossed into a plastic bin that was filled with a dozen other wheels "yet."

Alan laughed nervously before something else caught his attention, walking over he saw a man with black hair and was slightly shorter than John working some strange devices that were about 2 meters tall and were about 10 meters apart, he stepped forward for a closer look but the man quickly stopped him.

"Woah! Stay behind the yellow tape" the man said pointing behind him and Alan quickly followed his instructions

"hey Picasso, let me introduce you to my brother Alan," John said, 'Picasso' removed the safety goggles he was wearing and gave him a friendly smile

"Hey Alan, wanna see something cool?" he asked him

"uh sure," Alan said as he watched 'Picasso' put the goggles back on before fiddling with the device and grabbed an apple.

"here, catch!" he called tossing the apple towards him, it passed through the devices and was immediately in paper-thin slices floating slowly in the air

"wow" Alan muttered, grabbing a piece and inspecting it, Picasso then pressed a button and a dozen blue thin lines appeared between the devices "laser-induced plasma?"

"yep" Picasso replied "reinforced to make cutting smoother and faster" Alan stared at the plasma lasers in fascination before a man who was taller than John with brunette hair walk past him

"hey Picasso, mind if I borrow your 12-17 screwdriver?"

"yeah" Picasso tossed the man the said screwdriver who caught it before walking away, Alan followed him curiously to a bench where some speakers seem to be hooked up to a scanner of some sort.

"hey, what are you working on?" he asked the man who was tightening a screw on the scanner

"sound waves" the man replied standing up, seeing the confused look on Alan's face he explained further "everything has a sound, we just can't hear it. But when I do this…" he demonstrated by dropping a leaf where it would be scanned by the scanner once it passed through the speakers came to life and emitted a loud woosh.

"Woah"

"Hey, how's it going Flyboy?" John asked walking over

"sup John?" 'Flyboy' responded

"I see you've met my brother, Alan"

"ahh, so you're the famous Alan that we keep hearing about" before Alan could reply a girl with blonde hair and pink highlights wearing pink framed glasses and around the corner rolling a giant ball of Tungsten Carbide

"excuse me! Coming through!" she called as she rolled the ball over to a workshop, Alan followed her curiously as she set the ball on a designated spot "oh my gosh! You must be Alan!" the girl said loudly, Alan could briefly hear the sounds of classical music playing on her headphones. She then took out her earphones and kissed on each cheek before leading him over to the ball where she pulled a leaver and lifted the ball up.

"that's a lot of Tungsten Carbide"

"400 pounds of it! Come on!" she pulled his arm again over to a workbench that was filled with beakers of chemicals. "a dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide," she said to him as she added the chemicals into a beaker before grabbing a blow torch and blasting the beaker with heat. "superheated to 500 kelvin and..." she then put a nozzle on the beaker and jumped over to the tungsten carbide and spraying the pink mist over it before hitting another lever causing the whole ball to turn pink. "ta-da!"

"wow, it's so...pink," Alan said

"I know...and here's the best part" she sing-songed and tapped the ball with her finer causing it to explode in a puff of smoke

"wow" Alan muttered, having never seen anything like it

"I know right," she said, turning to face him while dusting herself off "chemical, metal and embrittlement"

"not bad Honey Lemon," John said as he walked over as she wiped her glasses

"Honey lemon? Kayo? Flyboy? Picasso?" Alan questioned him before he was too distracted at what they were doing but now he was wondering at all the weird names

"Gordon is the one that cames up with all the nicknames" John explained as 'Honey lemon' got out of her dirty lab coat

"who's Gordon?"

"I am" Alan jumped as a man with strawberry blonde hair and looked slightly older than him came up "name's Gordon," he said holding out his hand

"Nice to meet you. So what's your major?" Alan asked as he shook his hand, looking up he could see a sparkle of mischief in his amber eyes.

"water" Gordon replied "I'm trying to prove that water can be made into shapes without it freezing" Gordon explained

"that sounds…cool. Can I see it?"

"sure" Gordon agreed and walked over to a bench on the other side of the lab, Alan followed him to where two gloves lay next to a tank of water, Alan watched as Gordon slipped the gloves on and turned them and each gave a soft yellow glow. He then held them over the tank of water and Alan watched in amazement as a ball of water rose up from the tank and hovered in between his hands

"wow" Alan muttered

"watch this" Gordon said as he moved his hands around the ball of water to make a square, a star and a triangle before the gloves shut off and the water dropped back into the tank. Gordon sighed heavily "the problem is, the batteries in the gloves drain really quickly because they're changing the atoms in the air so that the water can levitate" Gordon explained as he took off the gloves

"wow," Alan muttered watching as Gordon put the gloves to charge "what kind of batteries do you use?"

"Nickel-Metal Hydride. I'm still trying to find the right battery that's compatible with the gloves"

"huh," Alan nodded and continued to stare at the gloves before Gordon nudged and pointed at John who was by the door. Alan quickly walked over to him and followed him out of the lab "so, if Gordon gave your friends nicknames, what are their real names?" Alan asked as they walked to the end of the hallway where the elevators were.

"Well Kayo's real name is Tanusha, but she prefers to be called Kayo. Flyboy's real name is Scott and Picasso's real name is Virgil and as for Honey Lemon her real name is Penelope" John explained as they waited for the elevator

"How did they even get those nicknames?" as the Elevator dinged to signal its arrival and they both stepped in

"well, back in second-grade Kayo knocked a boy out-cold in a single punch, Virgil's really good at painting, Scott's knows a lot about planes and airwaves and Penelope was given her nickname for her personality" John explained as pressed a button and the elevator slowly descended.

"so does Gordon have a nickname?"

"oh yeah, we call him squid-boy"

"squid-boy?"

"Yeah, you should see him in the water. He's a natural. Won an Olympic medal and everything"

"Seriously?! How old was he?"

"15. If you ask he'll show it to you"

The elevator dinged again and the doors opened to reveal a floor that was filled with tinted windows and John strolled down the hallway before stopping at a door with a sign that said 'John Tracy'. "This is my lab," John said as he swiped his card on the scanner by the door before walking in

"so, what have you been walking on?" Alan asked following him and swung a nearby un-finished robot hand that was next to him

"you'll see," John said mischievously grabbed a roll of duct tape that was on a table and walked over to him

"duct tape? Hate to say it to you bro, but that's already been invented" Alan teased him as John ripped off a piece of tape with his teeth and pulled back his jacket sleeve and slapped it on. "hey, what are you- ahh!" Alan exclaimed as John yanked the tape off his arm "Dude! Ow!" Alan yelled grabbed his injured arm and jumping away from his brother, meanwhile John looked behind him as a strange beeping sound was heard and a giant white balloon inflated from a strange red box on the floor of the lab.

"This is what I've been working on," John said pointing to the balloon, Alan watched in confusion as he watched the balloon step out of the red box and walked over to him, the legs causing a small squeaking sound. It 'blinked' as it bumped into a chair and picked it up before moving it to the side before continuing to walk over to him.

"Greetings, I am EOS, your personal healthcare companion," it said in a female voice and waved its hand in a circular motion

"I was alerted to the need of medical attention when you said: 'ow'" Alan raised his eyebrow at John who mouth 'ow' when 'EOS' did.

"a robotic nurse?" Alan asked in confusion, still holding onto his injured arm

"On a scale of one-to-ten how would you rate your pain?" EOS asked as a projection of different expressions appeared on her body

"Physical? Or emotional?" Alan deadpan and John pouted

"I will scan you know," EOS said before a soft beeping sound was were "scan complete, you have sustained a slight epidermal abrasion on your lower left arm." EOS said, bringing up a scan of his body on her body with his forearm highlighted in red "I will administrate a small anti-bacterial spray" EOS said stepping forward

"Woah!" Alan said backing up and held his arm out "what's in the spray?"

"The primary ingredient is: Bacitracin" EOS replied while bringing up the formula on her body

"Ohh, that's too bad, I'm allergic to Bacitracin"

"you are not allergic to Bacitracin. You do have a mild allergy to peanuts" EOS said and raised a finger

"heh, you've done some serious coding on this thing," Alan said, impressed as he held out his injured arm to EOS who administrated the spray

"yep, programed her with over 10,000 medical procedures" John answered and pressed EOS's left shoulder where a badge shaped circle was, and a small access port open where a lone green chip with a picture of a doctor and tape at the top with the words: John Tracy' resided "this chip is what makes EOS, EOS" John explained as Alan pushed the access port back in and inspected his brother's creation.

"Vinyl?" he asked poking at the rubber body

"Yeah, I'm going for non-threatening, huggable kind of thing" John explained as he watched his brother examine EOS with a smirk

"Looks like a walking marshmallow. No offence" Alan quickly reassured, having done that one-too-many times during his childhood

"I am a robot, I cannot be offended" EOS replied

"hyperspectral cameras?" he leaned closer and tapped the lens

"yep" John replied smugly

"huh" Alan muttered moving away from the cameras and pressed his face against EOS's body to see inside "titanium Skelton"

"carbon fibre"

"Right. Right. Even lighter. Woah is are those Killer Actuators. Where did you get those?" Alan asked, slightly jealous. Killer Actuators were incredibly strong and tough, yet rare to find.

"I manufactured them right here in the lab. He can lift 1000 pounds"

"shut up," Alan said, looking up at the 'Marshmellow robot'

"you have been a good boy. Have a lollipop," EOS said, producing him a lollipop from nowhere

"aw, sweet" Alan said and grabbed the lollipop and put it in his mouth after taking off the wrapper

"I cannot deactivate until you say 'you are satisfied with your care'

"Alright then. I'm satisfied with my care" Alan watched as EOS 'blinked' at him before walking back to the red case which he guessed was her charger.

"she is going to help a lot of people one-day," John said as he came up beside him

"Hey, what does even 'EOS' stand for?" Alan asked him as they watched EOS deflate back and the red case closed

"Emergency Operator on the Spot" John answered

"cool, what kind of battery does she use?"

"Lithium Iron"

"you know supercapacitors would charge way faster."

"huh" John replied as Alan grabbed his robot from the floor


End file.
